


do you think you could just wait a while? (i think i could make it worth your while)

by diazevan



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25273900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diazevan/pseuds/diazevan
Summary: Eddie comes back to the real world, feeling too warm and too relaxed to bother to open his eyes. Normally, his army training doesn’t let him have a lazy moment, too used to waking up with a purpose to let himself linger in the first moments of the morning, but today it’s different. There is a weight under his arm that is not usually there, something ticklish on his face and an unbelievable feeling of content; three things that he had almost forgotten how they felt.It has being a long while since he slept with someone else, specially someone that… Snoredso loud.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 182





	do you think you could just wait a while? (i think i could make it worth your while)

**Author's Note:**

> this is just me with another jonas brother's song. I KNOW.

Eddie comes back to the real world, feeling too warm and too relaxed to bother to open his eyes. Normally, his army training doesn’t let him have a lazy moment, too used to waking up with a purpose to let himself linger in the first moments of the morning, but today it’s different. There is a weight under his arm that is not usually there, something ticklish on his face and an unbelievable feeling of content; three things that he had almost forgotten how they felt.

It has been a long while since he slept with someone else, specially someone that… Snored _so loud._

The thought makes him laugh quietly, bringing Buck even closer to his body. Apparently, he wasn’t quiet enough, because the other man stops suddenly, making Eddie open his eyes and see him doing the same, disoriented and terribly _cute_.

Completely different of the way he had looked last night, that was for sure.

“Morning” Eddie’s voice is rough, but soft enough to not disturb the little peace and quiet that they have without Buck’s snores. It takes a second for Buck to turn to see him, all soft around the edges, and the smile he gives him makes Eddie feel warmer than California’s weather.

“Hey” Even when he is smiling, there is a hint of worry on Buck’s beautiful face and Eddie can’t have that, not ever, but specially when they are on bed. His best friend doesn’t know it yet, but Eddie vows to do everything in his power to make Buck feel happy and safe, secure of this. _Of them_.

With that thought in mind, Eddie moves closer to press his lips against Buck’s, sweet and longing. He moves them a bit, so their bodies are flushed against each other and they can stay like this, kissing for a little bit longer in the perfect bubble of his bed.

“We have to pick up Christopher” After a while, Buck words against his lips give him even more want to kiss him, if it’s possible.

“Not for a while”

“We have to shower”

“I like how you smell” That earns Eddie a happy laugh, but also a little pinch on his side. He will take it. “Five more minutes?” He feels like a child, asking for a little bit more of time, but he can’t help it.

“Yeah, okay” Buck sounds breathless when he steals another kiss and Eddie can’t do nothing but to follow that sound. “Five more minutes”

**Author's Note:**

> IDK.


End file.
